Electrical apparatus rarely is operable on the available electrical power in the form in which it is received from the source, be that a generator, power supply or the common 110V AC wall outlet. Consequently, electrical controls are provided to adapt the available electrical supply to the form, i.e. the voltages, currents and power levels, required by the apparatus. Conventionally, transformers, with or without voltage and/or current converters, perform this function. But in addition to the function of such conversion, protection requirements for personnel and equipment must be satisfied. In addition, programmable control over the output voltages may also be desired.
One field in which this need exists is that of model electric trains. Many of these are sold as toys to be used by children and so the protection of personnel must be a principal concern. Others are sold to model railroad enthusiasts who desire realistic operation and so the programmable control feature is important to these persons.
Generally, operation of model electric trains is facilitated by an electric transformer which is operatively linked to a model train track circuit of a model train layout. The transformer provides an electric power signal to the model train track which is coupled to an internal motor of the electric train engine, typically by way of metallic wheels or contacts electrically contacting the track. In O-gauge systems, the voltage required to drive the engine is an AC voltage, unlike typical HO-gauge systems which employ a DC voltage.
Model train enthusiasts, especially those preferring the O-gauge scale, have long had available the line of products manufactured by Lionel Trains Inc., now of New Baltimore, Mich. Such model train products were introduced in the United States early in the 20th century and experienced their greatest popularity after to World War II. The early popularity of O-gauge electric train products coincided with the widespread use of electrical devices which occurred after World War II and resulted in a de-facto electrical standard in the O-gauge model train industry based on the operation of that type of transformer and motorized train engine. As such, O-gauge train engines and accessories such as those currently manufactured by Mike's Train House (MTH and Rail King brand trains) and others are designed to operate on electrical signals consistent with the type standardized by the old standard O-gauge transformer stations.
Standard O-gauge electrical train operation is characterized by an AC track signal, wherein the AC signal is switchably offset by a DC signal used to enable various train accessories such as the horn/whistle function. The AC track signal energizes the electric motor of the train engine, with the DC offset enabling a train engine relay unit to activate the appropriate bell or whistle feature. Additionally, certain standard O-gauge type transformers include fixed AC voltage supply terminals for operating lights and additional accessories.
This basic electrical standard, namely the AC track signal voltage and DC control offset popularized by the standard O-gauge transformer, has been adhered to by current manufacturers to ensure compatibility of their products and accessories with those already in use. The standardization of this power arrangement ensures the continued compatibility of vintage train engines with new engines and other model train technologies.
Presently, hobbyists either recondition vintage standard O-gauge transformers or rely on new compatible transformers to power their O-gauge layouts. Yet, reconditioned transformers on their own cannot readily take advantage of modern train sound effects and control technologies and they lack the capabilities necessary to intelligently control and monitor system accessories and power consumption. Moreover, new transformers are incapable of delivering the power associated with vintage standard O-gauge transformers because they must comply with more stringent modern electrical safety standards, such as those promulgated by Underwriters Laboratory (UL).
Accordingly, there is a need for an electric control station that provides power supply limiting and data processing for intelligently monitoring and controlling power consumption. In particular, a plural output electric control station is needed that manages the power capacity of a plurality of outputs to ensure that a maximum power rating is not exceeded by a single output or by any combination of outputs. Additionally, a station is needed to provide an adaptive control for integrating and programming new train accessory technologies.